Les choses qui n'ont pas de nom
by Polys
Summary: Il y a une rumeur qui court dans les couloirs de la Wammy's House. Pour être vraiment amoureux, il faut échanger son nom, son vrai nom, avec la personne qu'on aime. Mais si on ne connait pas le sien, si on l'a oublié, comment faire ?
1. La tour penchée et l'enfant perché

Publié le 9 juin 2013

* * *

**Titre :** Les choses qui n'ont pas de nom.

**Rating :** K+ pour le moment, ce qui changera au fil des chapitres.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages évoqués appartiennent à Tsugumi Oba et Takeshi Obata.

**Pairing :** Mello / Matt, Matt / Mello, MxM, appelez ça comme vous voulez.

**Note** : Cette chose traîne depuis trop longtemps dans mes documents, il est grand temps de la sortir au grand jour avant qu'elle ne prenne la poussière. Il s'agit donc d'une suite chronologique de scénettes relativement brèves, genre que j'apprécie particulièrement en ce moment. Malgré cela il y aura bel et bien une intrigue derrière tout ça, le tout se plaçant dans un univers alternatif très proche du canon (il faut bien que je concrétise la relation entre Mello et Matt, ahlalala). Je remercie Jilano pour ses conseils à propos de ce premier chapitre, et sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

* * *

**La tour penchée et l'enfant perché**

* * *

_NAIVE NEW BEATERS - Just Another Day _

* * *

Zita Keehl grimpe les quelques marches menant sur le perron de Madame Pista. Elle toque rapidement à la porte et profite des quelques secondes avant que la vieille dame ne vienne ouvrir pour frotter ses pieds sur le paillasson usé par le temps – sur lequel sont imprimés trois chatons – et lisser rapidement sa jupe grise. Lorsque Madame Pista ouvre, elle se fend d'un sourire en voyant la jolie jeune femme sur son perron.

– Madame Keehl, quelle surprise ! Je ne vous attendais pas aussi tôt.

– Mademoiselle Keehl, corrige-t-elle poliment, apparemment habituée à l'erreur. J'ai exceptionnellement réussi à me libérer de mon travail un peu plus tôt.

– Je suis sûre que le petit sera ravi.

Zita ne peut que sourire devant la bienveillance de la vieille dame. Lui ouvrant la porte en grand, elle l'invite à entrer, disant :

– J'étais en train de changer la couche de la petite du voisin quand vous êtes arrivée – ce rustre ne sait pas bien s'y prendre avec les enfants, l'autre jour il m'a amené sa fille sans remarquer qu'il lui avait enfilé son tee-shirt à l'envers. Vraiment, les hommes célibataires...

Elle ouvre grand les yeux et secoue la main d'un air extravagant, faisant rire Zita.

– Le temps que je termine, vous pouvez rejoindre le petit si vous voulez. Il est dans le salon, avec les autres enfants.

Zita hoche la tête et la remercie. Sans plus attendre, elle entre dans le salon.

Un vrai capharnaüm. L'explosion d'une usine de jouets n'aurait pas fait autant de désordre.

L'une des multiples caractéristiques du bébé mammifère humain. À l'exception peut-être de son fils, dont la chambre est toujours impeccablement rangée.

Elle le voit avachi sur un fauteuil, le dos de travers et la tête reposée sur un accoudoir, son tigre en peluche posé sur ses genoux. Il regarde d'un air noir les autres enfants superposer des plaquettes en bois sur une tour de kapla déjà vacillante – gloussements de rires, cris angoissés lorsque la tour tangue dangereusement.

Zita s'approche de lui et elle voit un éclair de surprise traverser ses prunelles noires étonnamment clairvoyantes pour son âge.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tout seul ? Tu n'as pas envie de t'amuser avec les autres ? demande-t-elle en s'agenouillant pour se mettre à son niveau.

Il fait une moue agacée.

– Non. Je m'ennuie avec eux, ils sont trop bêtes.

Un bruit de chute fait se retourner Zita. C'est la tour de Pise qui s'écroule, finalement rompue par le temps.

– En plus ils ne sont pas capables de construire une tour. _Une simple tour !_

Zita a bien envie de rire devant l'air résigné de son fils de quatre ans, mais son devoir de mère l'oblige à cacher son amusement pour réprimander son fils :

– Mihael, ne dis pas des choses méchantes sur tes camarades, c'est n'est pas gentil.

Il hausse les épaules, indifférent à l'idée de s'attirer la sympathie ou non de ses ''camarades''.

– De toute façon, on a une conversation beaucoup plus intéressante, Monsieur Griffe et moi.

Il agite son tigre en peluche sous le nez de sa mère, un air sérieux peint sur le visage.

– Ah oui ? Et de quoi parliez-vous ?

– Je peux pas te le dire. C'est un secret entre lui et moi.

C'est à ce moment que Madame Pista revient dans le salon, une jolie petite rouquine dans les bras. Zita se relève, intimant son fils à faire de même en lui tendant la main. Il la saisit aussitôt et elle la serre doucement, affectueusement.

– Merci beaucoup pour votre service Madame Pista, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans vous.

– Oh ! Mais c'est un réel plaisir de garder votre fils, il est si calme à côté des autres diablotins.

Zita la salue poliment, Mihael lui fait un bisou sur la joue d'un air passablement renfrogné et Madame Pista lui glisse un nougat dans la main.

Lorsqu'ils s'installent dans la voiture, Zita se penche sur son fils pour boucler sa ceinture mais s'aperçoit que la chose est déjà faite. Elle jette un regard surpris à son fils mais ne dit rien. Lui n'a rien manqué.

– Je sais m'attacher tout seul maintenant, je ne suis plus un bébé.

– Je sais bien mon chéri. Est-ce que tu as envie de faire quelque chose en particulier cet après-midi ? Il nous reste du temps.

Un sourire ravi s'étire sur les lèvres du petit garçon, dévoilant une rangée de quenottes impeccablement blanches.

– Tout à l'heure, Monsieur Griffe m'a dit qu'il aimerait bien aller au zoo pour voir ses copains.

Zita met le contact et regarde son fils dans le rétroviseur avant de démarrer. Elle a bien remarqué l'incroyable précocité de Mihael dans tout ce qu'il fait, elle a même envisagé à plusieurs reprises de l'emmener voir un psychologue pour lui faire faire un test de quotient intellectuel. L'idée que son fils puisse être un génie l'effraie un peu, mais elle ne peut empêcher de se dire qu'il reste malgré tout un enfant avec ses maladresses, ses lubies et ses rêves.

* * *

_A suivre !_


	2. Des gouttes sur l'eau rayée

Publié le 17 juin 2013

* * *

**Des gouttes d'eau sur l'eau rayée**

* * *

_REGINA SPEKTOR - Eet  
_

* * *

Roger est en train de lire un livre sur la faune volatile du Hampshire lorsque Mademoiselle Parkinson vient toquer à la porte de son bureau. La jeune femme fait partie des dernières surveillantes engagées au sein de la Wammy's House et les enfants semblent particulièrement l'apprécier.

– Désolée de vous déranger, Monsieur. Je viens de terminer mon service et j'ai emmené les enfants à la cantine. Il en manquait un dans les rangs, Monsieur. J'ai posé quelques questions aux professeurs et aux autres enfants, et il s'avère que personne ne l'a vu aujourd'hui.

Avec un soupir résigné, Roger repose son livre sur le bureau et se redresse.

– De qui s'agit-il ?

– Matt, Monsieur. Je l'ai cherché dans le dortoir et dans la salle commune avant de venir vous voir, mais je ne l'ai trouvé nulle part. Et personne ne l'a vu dans les cuisines non-plus.

Il aurait du s'en douter. Roger adresse un sourire bienveillant à son employée.

– Ne vous en faites pas Mademoiselle Parkinson, je vais m'en charger. Je pense avoir une petite idée de l'endroit où il se trouve. Retournez vous occuper des autres enfants et ne vous tracassez pas trop à ce sujet : Matt est assez difficile à gérer depuis quelques temps.

Elle le salue poliment et se retire. Il ne s'attarde pas plus et se lance à la recherche de l'orphelin disparu. Il marche assez vite, n'hésite pas quant à la direction à prendre. Il sait exactement où aller. Il grimpe les vieux escaliers en bois ciré de la Wammy's House encore et encore, jusqu'à arriver au dernier étage.

Ou pas tout à fait.

Là, dans le plafond, se cache une trappe menant vers le grenier. Il saisit la corde ouvrant l'écoutille et tire dessus pour en faire descendre l'échelle. Lorsqu'il escalade les barreaux il ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'il commence à se faire vieux pour toutes ces choses.

La lumière filtre difficilement dans le grenier et l'odeur du vieux et de la poussière assaille l'odorat du vieil homme. Cela fait plusieurs semaines qu'il a remarqué que Matt vient souvent se réfugier ici, mais jusque là ça n'a jamais été plus d'une heure ou deux en dehors des heures d'école, et Roger avait préféré ne pas aborder le sujet avec lui.

Jusqu'à présent.

Roger s'avance dans le barda du grenier sans porter une réelle attention à tous les objets qui l'entourent. Ses yeux balaient la pièce à la recherche d'une chevelure rousse. Il trouve l'objet de sa quête au détour d'une vieille armoire, caché sous une table.

Roger se fige. Il observe les épaules fragiles du petit garçon trembloter de manière désordonnée, la tête enfouie dans un oreiller usé. Matt pleure. Ce sont des larmes d'enfant qui dévalent ses joues, mais ses sanglots sont trop douloureux, trop réels pour un petit garçon de cinq ans. Il relève la tête et plante son regard rougi par les pleurs dans celui de Roger. De la morve dégouline de son nez. Roger s'assoit sur le parquet et essuie doucement son visage avec un mouchoir qu'il sort de sa poche. Matt ne dit rien, fixant le vieil homme en serrant fort l'oreiller contre son torse comme s'il essayait de l'aspirer par le cœur.

– Matt... Ne me dis pas que tu es resté ici toute la journée ?

Hochement de tête. Roger sent un nœud dans sa poitrine.

– As-tu seulement mangé ?

Négatif.

– Pourquoi ?

– Pas faim.

Sa voix est faible et légèrement tremblante, rendue rauque par le mutisme et les pleurs.

– Je ne veux pas savoir la raison pour laquelle tu n'es pas allé manger aujourd'hui, Matt. Mais pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Le petit garçon ne dit rien, serrant encore l'oreiller contre lui et sanglotant de plus belle. Roger fronce les sourcils.

– à qui appartient cet oreiller ?

– A.

La lettre tombe, sentence irrévocable, la plus grosse erreur de Roger. Il ferme les yeux un court instant.

– Elle me manque, dit la petite voix étouffée dans l'oreiller.

A la petite fée, la jolie princesse de la Wammy's House. A qu'on a retrouvée quelques semaines plus tôt dans son lit, des larmes figées sur ses joues et un flacon vide de mort aux rats à base d'arsenic posé sur sa table de chevet.

L'erreur de Roger : oublier que ces enfants ne sont que des enfants, que malgré leur génie intellectuel ils ont besoin d'affection et d'attention, qu'ils sont faits de rêves et de peurs, que leurs épaules fragiles peuvent céder à tout moment et qu'il faut que quelqu'un soit là pour les aider et leur montrer la route.

Il refuse de faire cette erreur deux fois. Il tend les bras et Matt n'hésite pas à se loger contre lui. Il en profite pour lui ôter l'oreiller crasseux des mains. _Comment est-il arrivé en sa possession ?_

Il ne sait pas très bien combien de temps il reste assis là, serrant contre lui le corps fragile et secoué de sanglots de Matt. Lorsqu'il se calme enfin, le soleil ne passe plus par les velux poussiéreux. Le beau costume de Roger est sali par les larmes et la morve mais il s'en fiche pour le moment.

– C'était quoi son nom ? Son _vrai_ nom ?

Le vieil homme baisse son regard sur l'enfant. Ses yeux sont toujours rouges, mais il ne pleure plus.

– Alice, se souvient Roger. Alice Kendall.

Matt hoche la tête d'un air entendu, répétant le nom en silence. Il essuie un peu son visage humide avec sa manche.

– Je crois que je vais le dire à B. Il me fait peur – il fait des choses _bizarres_ la nuit. Peut-être que si je lui dis...

Il se tait en plongeant dans ses pensées. Il enfonce son pouce dans la bouche d'un geste lent, comme s'il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il faisait. Roger se relève, portant le petit garçon dans ses bras. Il ne pose pas de question sur ce qui tourmente B, il ne le sait que trop bien. Cela fait plusieurs mois que le garçon refuse de manger sainement et de parler à qui que ce soit, terrorisant les plus jeunes pensionnaires en déchirant le ventre de leurs peluches. Roger a bien peur de l'avoir perdu.

– C'est comme si il ne pouvait plus être heureux, souffle Matt dans son cou comme s'il expliquait une chose interdite. C'est comme si A était partie en emportant B avec elle.

Le vieil homme ne dit rien et descend l'échelle en faisant attention de ne pas glisser.

– Je crois que moi aussi, je n'arriverai jamais à être heureux...

Roger referme la trappe. Il aimerait que Matt se trompe. Il aimerait que Matt ne dise pas ce genre de chose à l'âge de cinq ans.

* * *

_A suivre !_


	3. La fuite du tigre

Publié le 2 juillet 2013

* * *

**La fuite du tigre**

* * *

_SIMPLE PLAN - Save you_

* * *

Debout sur la pointe des pieds, Mihael tend la main pour attraper la casserole remplie de sauce napolitaine. Il éteint la gazinière de sa main libre et verse la sauce dans son assiette remplie de macaronis. Un sourire concentré peint sur les lèvres, il mélange le tout en faisant tomber quelques pâtes à côté de son assiette qu'il s'empresse d'attraper du bout des doigts et de mettre dans la bouche.

Mihael aime bien les pâtes et il est fier de savoir en faire malgré son jeune âge. Dès que sa mère sait qu'elle ne pourra pas rentrer assez tôt pour s'occuper de lui, c'est lui-même qui se prépare à manger, prend son bain et se met au lit. Mais même s'il est fier de savoir faire ça tout seul, il déteste quand sa mère revient tard. Il se sent seul, et au fond de lui il sait que ce n'est pas tout à fait normal pour un enfant de six ans de devoir déjà se débrouiller comme ça.

Et puis surtout, il a peur que sa mère ne rentre pas.

Il ne le lui a jamais dit parce qu'il en a honte. Il sait que c'est ridicule d'avoir peur de ça, sa mère rentrera toujours puisqu'elle l'_aime_. Mais quand même, il n'est jamais serein au moment de s'endormir et il guette toujours l'instant où il entendra les clefs tourner dans le verrou de la porte et les chaussures à talons de sa mère claquer dans le couloir.

Lorsqu'il a fini son assiette, Mihael débarrasse la table et pose le tout dans l'évier avant de foncer dans sa chambre. Sautant sur son lit comme une furie, il pousse un cri à mi chemin entre le rire et le hurlement. Sa main tâtonne sa couette quelques instants. Il se redresse avec une expression d'horreur sur le visage.

Il y a un problème.

Monsieur Griffe n'est pas là.

Bondissant de son lit, il fouille sa chambre dans tous les recoins : sous les meubles, dans son armoire, au fond de son bac de peluches. _Où Monsieur Griffe a pu aller ?_

Il connaît sa chambre et le caractère de sa peluche par cœur – tout est toujours impeccablement rangé et Monsieur Griffe n'aime pas les endroits en hauteur. _Alors pourquoi n'est-il plus sur le lit ?_

Se rendant à l'évidence, Mihael sort de sa chambre. Monsieur Griffe se trouve forcément ailleurs.

Il se rue dans le salon, regarde sous les coussins du canapé, dans le placard où sont rangés les bonbons au miel, dans le sac de sport de sa mère. Il s'apprête à aller voir dans la salle de bain quand la sonnerie de l'entrée retentit, le faisant sursauter. Il se fige, fixant la porte en hésitant sur le comportement à adopter. Il a peur d'ouvrir la porte, mais en même temps est curieux de savoir qui vient chez lui après huit heures du soir. Décidant qu'il est assez grand pour prendre une décision rapidement, il s'approche à pas feutrés et dit d'une voix voulue ferme :

– Qui est là ?

– Mihael Keehl ? Je m'adresse bien au fils de Zita Keehl ? demande une voix masculine d'un ton grave et sérieux. Méfiant, Mihael tente de regarder sous la porte, collant sa joue sur le parquet glacé.

– Qui vous êtes ? lance-t-il avec défi. Ma maman refuse que j'ouvre à des inconnus, vous pourriez être un fou ou... ou un psychopathe.

– Mihael, je suis l'agent Takacz de la police. Il faut que tu m'ouvres, mon garçon, j'ai besoin de te parler.

Pris au dépourvu, Mihael se redresse en plissant le nez.

– Pourquoi vous voulez me parler ? Vous voulez m'emmener en prison ?

Derrière la porte, il entend l'homme rire. Mais quelque chose cloche : il n'y a aucune joie dans sa voix.

– Non Mihael, on ne va pas t'emmener en prison. Mais ailleurs. Il faut que tu m'ouvres pour que je t'explique.

– Revenez demain quand ma maman sera là.

– Ta maman ne rentrera pas ce soir, Mihael.

La voix est douce, triste et rassurante à la fois. Le ventre de Mihael se tord il a peur de comprendre. Ses cauchemars ont passé la porte menant vers la réalité : sa maman l'a abandonné.

– Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? demande-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

Ses mains tremblent. Son cœur tambourine fort dans sa poitrine.

– Ta maman vient d'avoir un accident, elle est à l'hôpital. C'est là-bas que je t'emmène.

Mihael se mord la lèvre mais aucune larme ne vient mouiller ses yeux. Il hoche simplement la tête, la peur au ventre et l'esprit amorphe. Il aurait aimé que Monsieur Griffe soit là pour le soutenir. Mais Monsieur Griffe a fui ses responsabilités, alors Mihael doit une fois de plus se débrouiller seul.


End file.
